


Late night howling

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Furry League, Knotting, M/M, Wolf!Gerard, Wolf!Sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	Late night howling

　　伯纳乌刚刚迎来一次主场小胜，狼群停下脚步，聚在一起朝夜空嚎叫。队长拉莫斯得意洋洋的领唱，这是项他热爱的胜利传统之一。  
　　卢卡同加雷斯站在一旁小声闲谈，他们对这场面见怪不怪了。场边丧气的狮群被挑起脾气也不能如何，球场毕竟不是文明败坏的动物园。  
　　“Lukita看到没！我那个头球是不是棒呆了！！”  
　　头狼插进两位异国队友间打断他们的交流。他棕色的圆眼睛眯成一条缝，热乎乎的鼻息喷在白貂领毛上，尾巴都要翘上天。  
　　“是的sese，角度可真好！”卢卡被动接受灰狼亲昵的蹭弄，他俩胡须缠在一起，一旁扎着簪发的塞特犬无奈地直摇头，他们的领导者最近越来越像个需要捋脖子毛安慰的幼崽了。  
　　“皮克明天来陪你么Capi？”  
　　伊斯科，这头极爱生事的年轻灰狼，如愿得到了塞尔吉奥呲出的犬齿和瞪视。  
　　“闭嘴吧短腿小子。”头狼难得的好心情被浇灭，他嘟囔着脏话甩了两下毛，将上衣罩在矮个Beta的鼻尖上。  
　　“我轮休了，下周见。”  
　　刚淋浴出来的小马尔科，只来得及看到他队长消失的尾巴尖。

　　塞尔吉奥·欲求不满·拉莫斯憋了快半个月，他和杰拉德再次因为些鸡毛蒜皮的小事争执到冷战。这次轮不到他认错，灰狼皱起鼻子，皮克才是那头无理取闹的狼。  
　　马德里和巴塞罗那相隔并不远，何况他还有私人飞机。个把小时就能见面的距离，他就是拉不下脸求那条蓝眼睛祸害专程来操他。  
　　塞尔吉奥是只从Omega转化成Alpha的欧洲灰狼，早年五花八门的性爱体验给他留下过于深刻的印象，升上头狼也还是忘不了被捅进生殖腔内射的快感。这种情况在第二性别等同阶级的狼群中并不少见，Beta卡西转化成Alpha的那天，人生中第一个结就成在他的屁股里。  
　　通过努力获得操别人的体征，对十年前脖子后面还挂着绒毛、被迫跪在更衣室地板上给alpha们舔蛋蛋的小赛吉来说，是种巨大的进步动力。  
　　如今他拥有给别人授精的权力，但被杰拉德的阴茎结锁了三四年，塞尔吉奥早就打消了找头omega生崽的规划，他只是越发怀念自己闭合的生殖腔。  
　　马德里城区的深夜，飞驰的红色跑车，驾驶座里的灰狼尾巴下正往外一股股涌动情液。  
　　拉莫斯恨到牙痒，千里之外的皮克可能睡得正香，他却得孤伶伶带着水屁股回家骑按摩棒。  
　　“操你妈皮克！”一句失去理智的怒喝。  
　　他感觉到被毛被沾湿，尾巴在座椅后不安得搅动空气。比起从前发情任人宰割，塞尔吉奥现在只想给皮克的面门暴起一脚。  
　　说白了，眼前这种双重性征的表现都得怪在皮克的巨屌上，他刚戴上袖标的两年可从不漏水。  
　　塞尔吉奥湿透的穴口揉进布料，痒得他想就地张开腿将指垫送入。可路况不允许，还剩两个街口，他就能用按摩棒堵住自己了。灰狼忍住嘴边的呻吟，来回蹭了几下屁股，他无比想念那根能随时随地喂满自己的玩意儿。  
　　所以他明知没什么道理，仍在踏出车库前许愿，  
　　“就这一次，我真他妈希望你能在这儿。”  
　　而后满身潮热的灰狼步入房门，坦荡的拥抱了一大片黑暗。整个假期该靠自己渡过了，他暂时失去慰藉屁股的激情。这阵被配偶冷落的失望甚至让他错过了浅憩在壁炉前的正主。他径直向卧室去，衣裤随意散落在地板上。  
　　一支嵌满凸起、底部成结的蓝色假阴茎被他握在爪间，它尺寸不算长，粗细却和皮克有的一拼。塞尔吉奥呜咽着伴侣的名谓，尾巴搭在腿边，像条雌犬般压下腰，把幻想中皮克的阴茎慢慢推进洞里。  
　　那下口在肉棒长久激烈的开拓下渐渐退化出生来的特性，搅动使淫水缠上穴毛，打出些白色泡沫。他抚顺的背部随着节奏起伏，尾巴被操进前列腺的颗粒激得发颤。灰狼艳红的舌头吐出口腔散热，两耳低垂，犬齿咧在外边，鼻头爽得直出热气。  
　　皮克前几次嚼着他耳朵念，说他真想十年前就锁进他内腔，逼他做个产崽机器。说他要在卡西之前摸上他的尾巴根，撕扯下他后脖子上的绒毛，让他没机会改变性别。拉莫斯耳畔满是回忆里的浑话，他焦躁得夹起屁股爬下床。玩具底座将将抵上墙面，又迫不及待的向后挺动。  
　　“你得…说到做到。”  
　　他打开条大腿踩上床垫，后身侧倚墙壁。体液就着胶棒斜插进去的空隙流进毛皮里，塞尔吉奥想要的发疯，指垫按上尾根的敏感处揉捻。这通常是皮克把住他胯部向里磨时搞的小动作，每每都能爽得他求饶。于是他喘着粗气叫骂那个昏睡的混蛋，想让真货喂送精液进穴里，想要肉结将他锁在配偶的阴茎上。  
　　“狗日的…”  
　　“不负责任的…混球。”  
　皮克被卧室的响动惊醒，他前一晚没怎么睡觉，挣扎在是否在冷战期间理会拉莫斯越发反常的“发情期”这回事儿上。第二天靠咖啡过活，晚上又下好决心搭飞机过来，整个脑子都是混沌的。这会儿蓝眼睛蒙着一层灰色，唾液被烤干，被毛歪向一侧踉踉跄跄往里间去。  
　　“…Sese”巴塞罗那的小贵族被空气里浓度极高的Alpha信息素吹懵了。  
　　眼前的景象倒不至于震惊，他不是没见过配偶自慰，只是当前意乱情迷的塞尔吉奥，除了阴茎根部胀大的结，看不出任何和第二性别扯上关系的表征。  
　　“…你愣着干嘛？”塞尔吉奥决定先不委屈自己饥渴的屁股，他向后顶撞按摩棒的同时，爪垫翻开大腿内侧，把泥泞的穴口展示给皮克看。  
　　“再不操进来，它生的崽就不是你的了。”  
　　皮克缓缓走进塞满暴躁情绪的房间，双耳被头狼的侵略性吓得背向后脑。他想到跃起一步就能咬断自己喉咙的拉莫斯，这会儿正翘着尾巴求他操给他狼崽，征服欲就使他本能的硬起来。  
　　“怎么，这东西能深到让你怀念生殖腔？”天生的Alpha借着人高马大将塞尔吉奥一把翻转过来，并不为他的痛呼感到怜惜。他眼看着头狼颈毛竖起，牙齿呲出整列，为领地被冒犯发出威吓的低喝，屁股却诚实的向他牛仔裤下勃起的性器凑近，淫水蹭湿裤裆。  
　　“你少他妈废话。”拉莫斯等了太久，皮克急躁的，毛乎乎的信息素刚刺进鼻腔里，他几乎立刻就潮吹了。于是他用了些力气，把长裤用力从灰狼的腰间剥下来，肛口碾上他放不进内裤的大屌。  
　　“操我。”  
　　话音刚落，皮克便揪着尾巴捅了整根进去。Alpha毫不留情，他知道塞尔吉奥享受粗暴的性爱，他就给他，用犬齿折磨他脆嫩的耳骨，爪垫把尾根揉至爽麻。头狼浑身颤抖，配偶的结就拍打在褶皱外面，他甚至觉得自己可以毫不费力地吞下它，再好好让皮克探索那条长合的肉缝。  
　　“你得…你得努力，”拉莫斯眯着眼咬牙，他扒不住墙面，腰胯一直向后坠，正迎得肉棒激烈得抽插。“我…才能…生出崽”。  
　　皮克知晓几年来配偶身体微妙的变化，他不是没幻想过塞尔吉奥给狼崽子们喂奶。只是干了这么多次，该有生殖腔的地方从来没像他来路不明的淫水一样从肉壁上冒出来。  
　　“你要是…被我操开了得算什么？”杰拉德撕扯他的颈毛，他想把结提前塞进去。  
　　拉莫斯没有回答，阴茎结的突入让他失去了言语的能力，太大太满太涨了，甚至腹部都被顶出块凸起，内壁将要被肉刃划开。  
　　“说说嘛，Capi？”他找不到第二个入口，只要袖标还戴在他臂膀上，塞尔吉奥就永远不可能成为他的Omega。皮克为这个想法嫉妒的发狂，他惩罚性的将肉结拉出穴口再狠狠塞进去，疼得头狼抽搐起来。  
　　他在心底渴求这样的虐待，这似乎是遇到皮克后退回本性的根本原因。即便痛到哀号，到胡言乱语地央求皮克求他赐予宽恕的程度，拉莫斯还是能被刺激到射在墙面上，紧紧吸住屁股里的结，榨尽Alpha睾丸里的精液。  
　　皮克拥住头狼的腰背舔吻他的嘴角，他耐心的在勃起消退前和配偶厮磨在一起，在对方乱动和撕咬下卖乖，是操上凶暴Alpha的自我保护行为。

　　“…你别太当真，”塞尔吉奥在对方晃晃悠悠坐回床上的步伐间低语，“我还没退役。”他还有整个球队、下半个职业生涯、要不要暴揍给他喷水加黄牌套餐的裁判这些事考虑，降级生崽暂且不在计划，队长责任优先。  
　　“以便你跟阿森西奥眉目传情？”他承认这不讲理，但他就是忍不住。  
　　“你傻逼吗？”头狼很累了，发情期后遗症在肾上腺素消退后一股脑涌上来，乳头涨的发痛，结还锁在穴里。他懒得解释。不等皮克继续抱怨，拉莫斯摇了两下尾巴从桎梏里挣脱出去，他太想睡觉了。  
　　“你等着，明天没完！”蓝眼睛幼稚鬼嘟囔着脏话和他分享床垫，两只Alpha横卧在一起，彼此都在被迫分享领地的不适中忍耐。  
　　“明天你还要操我，没这闲工夫。”塞尔吉奥打了个哈欠，在意识消失前如愿听到皮克懊恼的翻身，把他暖烘烘的围在一起。  
　　

　　

　　


End file.
